Kiss me here
by violetphan
Summary: Jay just gets messes with someone and now he must pay back for what he had done.
**(My second story about Edge and Christian, hope you guy enjoy it, and please give me some review. Love you guy)**

 **Kiss me here**

\- This is a lesson for you to not humiliate me in front of everyone, have a "Good day" Captain.

After done his job for revenge, that person walks out of Jay locker room with the large smile on his face. His plan will success and there will be so must fun, he can't wait to see what will happen to Jay today.

\- Hey, Jay wake up.

\- Hmm mum…I don't want, let me sleep. Just one more minute.

\- Sleeping beauty wake up, Vince wants to see you in his office. – Chris slapped Jay butt to make him awake, then he saw Jay stretch his shoulder and moan like a lazy cat, and Chris think that Jay looks so cute.

Jay lazy open his eyes look around, and see Chris smiling with him. He smiles back to his friend.

\- Men, I need more sleep, you don't know what happened to me yesterday. Adam goes crazy and he didn't let me sleep until 3 am. My back hurt now and I am so happy that I don't have any match this week.

\- Oh that not a new thing for me, and I think everybody already know what happen yesterday Jay, so you don't need to tell me or explain what happen Jay-Jay, your voice so loud you know that. – Chris smile when he saw Jay's face turn red, but then he stop and look at Jay very serious.

\- Hey…what happ uhmmm – Jay opens his eyes widely look at the person who now is kissing him and try to get the tongue inside his mouth.

It took Jay nearly 3 minutes to awake and push Chris away, he wipes his mouth. The look at Chris with the angry eyes. Jay just doesn't believe what just happen, Chris kissed him, oh my god.

\- What the hell are you playing Chris, why you kis..uhmmmm – His breath has been still again by Chris, and this time Chris success to get his tongue inside Jay's mouth.

\- Men you are so cute you know… *kiss* thanks to make my day *kiss*

Jay totally frozen, he doesn't get it. Then when he back to present Chris was gone. And let say what happen next is Jay must wash his mouth more than 10 times before he goes out to find Chris and bunch in his face.

Jay walks quickly and searching for Chris, then he stops by impact, someone.

\- Hey, what the wa…ah ….

\- What do you say, Jason?

\- Ha….sorry my bad…Taker, you will not going to…..hey…

\- Ha, funny what game is it? – Taker grabbed Jay chin and then give him a deep kiss, Jay be frozen one more time, he can't move or do anything until Taker release him and let him fall on the floor. – That were sweet Jay, I don't think that kissing man is that good, thanks for letting me know that, but I refer my wife more than you. *kiss* - After giving Jay a small bonus kiss Taker walk away.

"What the hell just happen….I had been kissing twice today. God…Adam where are you? Help me…" Jay crying inside.

Jay continues to walk to Vince office but he still doesn't know that his breath and mouth are not safe from now on when Chris told with everyone what he just do and why. Then what come must come, everyone is hunting for poor Jay-Jay.

Sheamus was the first person found Jay, he block Jay between him and the wall then kiss Jay harder, Sheamus not even get his tongue into Jay's mouth, he go every inch of it and just pull Jay out when he saw that Jay nearly fainting. One more kiss on Jay's forehead then he walks away.

After Sheamus, Randy also involved in the game. He pushes Jay on the wall then kissing him hard as he can, Randy bit Jay lip make it turn red and it make Jay feel hurt a bit. Jay tries to escape but not lucky for him that Randy is strong than him, Jay can't do anything but pray that Randy will stop soon or someone will come and rescue him. Jay can see the star fly around his head, and if Randy don't stop soon Jay thinks he can die because he has no air to breathe.

\- You have good lips, Jay. It sweet and soft. Adam was so lucky that he had you. I am so jealous. Give me one spot if you guy break up Ok. *Kiss*

Jay wants to die right now, he doesn't know what happen to everyone today. They became scary and crazy. His lip now hurt a little bit, it been damaged after Randy kiss. At the moment Jay wants to walk away he here one voice, the voice of one person he hates most on this earth, Alberto Del Rio.

\- Wow, so it was true.

\- True what? Listen I don't have time to talk with you so get the hell out of my way.

\- Easy baby, let me show you how the Mexican kiss.

\- What…hey stop..I don't want….uhmmmmm

Too late to run, Del Rio quickly pushes Jay into the kiss, one hand he grasps around Jay's waist other hand hold Jay back head. It not just stop at it, Del Rio slowly move his hand down to Jay butt rubbing it, and before he goes farther Jay gives him a slap and run away.

Jay careful look around to make sure that nobody there, he don't want any more kiss for today, it enough, but life was playing around with him and he have nowhere to hide or run. He can't remember the number who has kissed him today, it too much Kane, Cena, Miz, Dolph, …. It almost everyone. Jay touch his lip, it hurt now, and it really hurt. Jay keeps himself not cry, but he can hide he must go to Vince office. Then he saw Hunter and his wife stand in front of Vince office door, he happy that he make it and hope that he will not get anymore kiss for today.

\- Excuse me, is Vince in the office.

\- Oh my god Jay, what happen with your lip…..oh…honey can I go for it? – Hunter looks at Jay then he turns to his wife ask for the permission.

\- Yes, why not? I don't mind. – Stephanie looks like she doesn't care what her husband will do next.

\- Ok then come here Jay baby. – Hunter holds Jay's hand and pull Jay close to him and give Jay a scary smile.

\- Hey, what the hell uhmmmm – one more kiss for Jay, and this time it from Hunter.

It was a long kiss, and when they detached Jay can't stand on his feet he must base on Hunter's chest to cash his breath back.

\- Wow Hunter, you never kiss me hot and long like that, I am jealous now. – Stephanie made a common.

\- Hey don't be jealously my sweetheart, do you want to join us?

\- No, I am good.

\- So, Stephanie can I go for another one?

\- What? Ok ok never mind, but you need to hurry, we late.

And one more time Jay's mouth had been stolen again.

"Someone help me, or just give me a shot. What the hell happen with everybody today? Adam, where the hell are you?"

Adam walks into the hall door, he wants to see his Jay, his angel. Adam has some business to do this morning so he didn't see his angel from the morning until now, Adam misses his baby Jay so much. Then when he walk through the corner he hears two men talking, it Cody and Ryder.

\- Man, his lip so soft and sexy. – said Ryder

\- Yeah, I don't want to say but I agree with you at that point, and Adam, he so lucky that he can kiss that soft lip every day. – Cody said back

\- What are you guy talking about?

\- Oh we talk about that kissing with Jay was so great, hey you can get your tur…..Adam….wow…man…I…I

\- What you just say, Zack Ryder? Kiss who? What are you guy doing with my Jay? – They can see angry and crazy in Adam's eyes, the best thing they know they need to do know that has come down Adam if not they maybe get a trip straight to a hospital.

\- Hey, we didn't do anything, easy man. It was Jay, he ask us to do it. – Cody said

\- Do what? – Adam asks, emphasizing each word.

\- Kiss him. I don't know what happen but he had been going everywhere and asking everyone kiss him. – Cody explain.

\- WHAT? WHERE IS HE NOW?

\- I don't know,….oh maybe in Vince office. Oh my god don't tell me that he going to…

Then what everyone see is Adam run like a storm into Vince office.

At the moment he gets into the room, he saw that Vince McMahon covers his Jay under him on the table and that old fucking man tries to get Jay hands with cover his own mouth away, and Adam know what that old man planning to do next, but he will never let it happen. Adam will send his boss to the hospital immediately if he dares to put that disgusting mouth on Jay.

\- What the hell happen in here? Vince take your hands away from my Jay.

\- Hey, easy Adam…easy…I do not do anything yet. Right Jay?

Vince can see the crazy in Adam's eyes, he knows that mess with 'Edge' is not a great thing to do even he is his boss but it make no scene now.

Jay pushes Vince away and runs out of the room, he runs…run…and run… then he hides in one empty room and cry.

"Oh…how can I face with Adam…what can I tell him know? He will live me…Oh my god he will live me"

\- Bitch what have you done? Tell me before I hit you.

\- *Cry*

\- Bitch stop crying in front of my face, it will not help you this time. So tell me, why you run everywhere and kiss everyone, what game you playing behind my back bitch.

\- *Cry*

\- I tell you stop crying and tell me al…. – Adam grasps Jay's elbow and made Jay face to him, he stop speak when he saw Jay's face.

\- I …Adam, it not my false, believes me…I …. I ….people go crazy…they kiss me, I don't know why…Adam doesn't leave me, please…I am not cheating on you…please…I love you, really love you.

Jay cries louder and hugs Adam tightly, then Adam push him off it made him panic. Adam holds Jay's chin, he smiled and then give Jay a gentle kiss.

\- Adam…you…

\- Oh my little Jay, you should wash your face every time you wake up.

\- What?...what do you mean?

\- Go come with me, I will show you.

\- I can go out there, I don't want to be kissed by anyone anymore.

\- I am here Jay, and I am sure with you that no one can touch your lips except me from now on.

Adam holds Jay's hand and takes him to the toilet, and when Jay saw himself in the mirror he screams with all of his voice. Right there on his right cheek is a sentence "Kiss me here" and then under it is an arrows point to his mouth, and that explain everything had happened today.

\- Who did it? Oh my god, who did it?

\- You don't know? Are you kidding me?

\- I… I …just fall to sleep and Chris wake up me then…he kisses me…then everybody does the same thing…oh my god how can I have this on my face?

Jay us water to wash that stupid sentence out of his face, he swears that he will bury the person who does this when he find out.

\- I think we should go back to our hotel Jay, here is to danger for you. Besides, how many people have you kiss?

\- I do not kiss them, they kiss me. – Jay sulked.

Adam smile, he loves when Jay sulks it make him look so cute.

\- Sorry, so how many had kiss you?

\- 20…or more I cannot remember…I lost the count. Adam are you ok, you face look so bad?

\- Be prepare Jay-Jay, one person one round, don't dare to think that you can walk on this week.

\- Hey..stop…Adam…waittttt

What everybody saw on that early night is Adam carry Jay on his shoulder and walk out the hall door, and then that night every room near their room can hear clearly how loud Jay moan and beseeching. Jay did not appear until the next week, but he still can't walk or stand steady on his feet.

"I need to have a new plan, it not enough for my revenge, Jay beware I am coming to you" he disappears into the darkness.

-Fin-


End file.
